


Parallelism

by pomegrenadier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (none of which involves Vette or the Warrior), Angst, Aromantic Character, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: Vette does not appreciate it when her relationship with Evren gets compared to Eleena Daru's relationship with Darth Malgus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a lot of pent-up frustrations about . . . stuff. Romance stuff, Bioware romance stuff, and questionable character/armor design choices stuff.
> 
> . . . In other news, Vette is now officially aro in my fic 'verse. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**o.O.o**

They tell you: but your story would be so much more beautiful if you only admitted your true feelings, if you only acknowledged what is plain as day to us all—you are the redemption of Malgus and Eleena, you're in denial—  
  
You are no one's redemption.  
  
You love him, but you're not here to save him. You're not here _for him_. You don't exist for anyone but yourself. Your life is not some plot device in someone else's story.  
  
You chose to stay because you wanted to. Because he was kind, because you were curious, because you wanted to see what would happen if you did stick around. You stayed because _he let you go_.  
  
And maybe this is the price you'll pay for the rest of your life: in everyone else's eyes, you're an accessory, a prop, a prize for his good behavior. Agency is for Sith, not for pretty Twi'lek girls with smart mouths and slave collars.  
  
Sometimes you wonder why Eleena Daru stayed, and then you laugh at yourself, because what else could she have done? Where could she have gone, when Darth Malgus beat her and raped her and _owned_ her? She stayed because she had to, because it was the only way to survive until it wasn't. Until he killed her, because in his own twisted possessive way, he loved her. He just loved power more.  
  
The two of you, you and your Sith, are never unmarked by by the roles you're meant to play. You could have been another Eleena and Malgus. You are what Eleena and Malgus _could have been_. And therefore you must be like them—until you're not. You must be in love. You must be the redemption of their doomed romance.  
  
It makes you want to scream.  
  
You're not something precious and pure, some guiding light to bring your Sith out of the darkness—you're a thief. A pirate. A killer. You were raised a slave and you _know_ what that means, what it made you in the eyes of the galaxy. Convenience. Commodity. A thing to be consumed. You are no innocent, and he is no monster; you're not lovers, you will never be lovers, and you are not in love.  
  
You stay because curiosity turned to affection turned to love. You would kill for him, die for him, _stay_ for him. And he'll do the same for you.  
  
You're not in love. Sometimes you think that maybe you never will be, maybe you _can't_ , and maybe you're okay with that.  
  
But still they tell you: the more you say it the less anyone will believe it, you're just trying to convince yourself, you are _lying lying lying_ —  
  
_You are not in love._ And you'll say it and say it and say it until your voice breaks because it is _true_.

**o.O.o**


End file.
